Occupations
An occupation is a categorization of how characters spend their time, and typically represents what they do to earn their living. In general, a character should have one or two occupations, or at maximum three. An occupation provides no mechanical effect, it is merely a way to understand a character's lifestyle better. Occupations Adventurer Adventurers are people who take on odd jobs, in both senses of the word. They may be available for hire, or they may take the initiative to scour ancient dungeons for loot and challenge. Adventurers are both loved and hated, for while it is adventurers who handle things that other people simply aren't equipped to, they can sometimes bring just as much (or more) trouble than they cause, and sometimes see themselves as being above non-adventurers. Adventurers can be loved heroes, or hated villains; a necessary work force to handle exceptional problems, or vagrants who live dangerous and selfish lifestyles. Whatever people's opinions of adventurers are, they tend to be extreme. Aristocrat An aristocrat is someone who was born into a higher monetary and social class, or was elevated their by the customs of their society. Aristocrats typically participate in the economy and/or governmental affairs of the land they live in; although many aristocrats live lives of luxury and decadence, carried by the wealth and status of their family. Thus it is typically to what degree an aristocrat rises to the higher standard they should ostensibly be held to that determines people's opinion of them. However, some folk are ideologically opposed to the idea of aristocracy itself, and thus dislike aristocrats as a rule. Artist An artist is someone who creates creative works, such as paintings, songs, or novels. Artists typically earn their bread by commission, although some are skilled and lucky enough to be patronized by a wealthy individual or organization. Artists are typically viewed proportionally to their success; an artist who creates great and/or well-recognized works is well respected and sometimes even a celebrity on their artist merit alone, whereas struggling or poor artists are viewed as useless layabouts. Ascetic An ascetic is someone who purposefully lives with very little, usually as an effort to pursue one task to the exclusion of all others. This might be a religious, philosophical, or sometimes even academic pursuit. Ascetics are most often viewed as either as respected individuals who dedicate themselves to an important duty, or strange outsiders who do not contribute enough to society. Assassin An assassin is someone who kills other intelligent beings for money and/or a cause; typically in a covert fashion. Assassins are for the most part criminals who operate under the table of their society's law, but some are government sanctioned killers who target entities that threaten the state or its goals. Assassins are looked at with fear and suspicion by most, even those who employ their services must be careful, lest they become a target themselves. Cleric A cleric is an ordained figure in an organized religion, cult, or minor church. Clerics typically provide healing and/or spellcasting services for money, and may also have other duties depending on their religion and the society they live in. Clerics are typically respected, but the attitude of the society they live in towards their religion may drastically affect this. Clerk A clerk is someone who manages money, information, or physical goods. Some clerks are trained scribes who are skilled transcribers or translators. Being a clerk is not typically a glamorous position, but is often a well-paid one, as organizations of all sorts require their efforts to function efficiently. Craftsman Craftsmen and women create and sell or trade physical goods, typically specializing in one type of item to produce many of. Being a craftsman is not typically a glamorous position, but is often a well-paid one. Criminal Criminals are people who go against the laws of their society to gain money and/or power, typically through various kinds of theft. Criminals are usually hated by all except each-other, which often leads to groups of them banding together for mutual protection and aid. Druid A druid is one who worships and reveres nature, typically caring for and protecting it with arcane or divine magic. Druids tend to be loners, or organized into small circles. Most societies view them as mysterious, and to be judged on a case-by-case basis; although technological societies usually see druids as relics of the past. Druids are much more common in the rural and uncivilized areas of Arcadia, Asgard, and the Taiyano Penninsula, although they can be found anywhere. Inquisitor An inquisitor is a holy warrior, typically of a religious order but sometimes an independent actor, who seeks to stand against those that violate the dogma of their deity. In more religious societies, especially the Imperium, inquisitors may be a form of law enforcement or have special legal authority that allows them to do their work. Inquisitors are usually lauded by the pious of their faith, and feared and/or hated by all others. Inventor An inventor is someone who develops new technologies, refines existing ones, or discovers new uses for existing innovations. Like artists and performers, an inventor is usually judged by the merit of their work. Inventors are, at their best, geniuses who make life better for everyone. At their worst, however, they are dangerous, or merely just insane. Knight A knight is a warrior, typically of noble birth or standing, sworn to a code of conduct; a set of rules that govern their behavior, and that often enumerate and guide their reasons for fighting in the first place. Knights are most common within the Imperium, where they are not only the leadership arm of their military, but the idealized examples of their society. In more modernized societies, such as the Free Wastes, the concept of knighthood is looked at as a relic of the past; although the Stahl Republic has revived the Knights of Nied as nationalistic icons. In other places of the world, such as Asgard and the Taiyano Jungle, the concept of knighthood simply never took root. Laborer Laborers are the common folk: farmers, fishers, landscapers, cleaners, and anyone else who performs unskilled physical work. Laborers are found literally everywhere. They are the backbone of all societies, and make up the vast majority of all peoples. Lawman Lawmen and women are officials of their local governments who uphold the laws of their land, typically with the authority to use force to do so; although some are judges or other officials who interpret and/or manage the law. Lawmen are usually respected and liked by all except the criminals they pursue. Leader A leader is a figurehead and commander for a large, influential organization; often one of the major factions of the world. Leaders tend to be extraordinary people who inspire extraordinary judgments. Mage A mage (plural magi) is one who practices arcane magic as a profession. Magi are both respected and feared across the world; but in the Stahl Republic, they are hated and persecuted for their ability to subvert the law of reality with nothing but their own will. Some magi practice esoteric magics that make them much less trusted than others. These are often called warlocks or witches. Mercenary Often called a sellsword or a soldier of fortune, a mercenary is a warrior who sells out their combat prowess for money or other material gain. While mercenaries have the public perception of being greedy, opportunistic, and violent—moreso than any other occupational combatant, in reality they run the gamut of morality, loyalty, and principle. The occupations of mercenary and adventurer often overlap, with the key differences being that mercenaries usually fight other characters, and do not handle non-combat situations. Merchant A merchant is someone who buys and sells goods and/or services, typically with the goal of making a much profit as possible. Merchants may be individuals who travel with a small selection of goods, or they may manage large business that deal in bulk shipments and supplies. Merchants are often treated with a degree of distrust, as their thrifty nature is known to most. In Ossiria, however, the merchant is an honored profession treated with at least a public display of respect. Performer A performer is someone who entertains an audience through song, dance, comedy, or some other act. Performers mostly earn a living through street performances, although some are skilled and lucky enough to be patronized by a wealthy individual or organization. Performers are typically viewed proportionally to their success; a performer who puts on great and/or well-recognized performances is well respected and sometimes even a celebrity on their artistic merit alone, whereas struggling or poor performers are viewed as useless layabouts. Politician A politician is someone involved in a bureaucratic form of government, usually in the Free Wastes or the Stahl Republic. While they are ostensibly separated by aristocrats in their lack of class status, politicians are often willing to bend the rules if not outright break them to make their positions more self-beneficial. Politicians are viewed by most as necessary evils for the running of advanced societies, with only the most charismatic earning the affection of the people they govern. Psychic A psychic is someone who plies the trade of the mind, either through psychic magic or psionics. They may offer spellcasting services, or simply use their strange mental powers to their own advantage. Socially, they occupy a very similar place to magi, but are overall far less common, and thus less trusted and understood. Scientist A scientist is someone who studies the natural world through rigorous, evidence-based methods. Scientists are typically technologically oriented, however some regard alchemy and certain other forms of magic as being sciences of their own. The public opinion of scientists usually mirrors that of technology itself. Scientists are most common in the Free Wastes and the Stahl Republic. Scholar A scholar is an academic who learns and dispenses knowledge professionally. They are different from teachers in that they are typically sought to answer specific questions or solve particular problems, rather than provide a general education in a subject. In civilized, cosmopolitan areas, scholars tend to be respected individuals, although some fields of study are far less appreciated than others. Seer A seer is one who predicts the future, usually through magic or psionics. Seers are often mistrusted until they are able to establish a degree of consistency with their predictions, at which point they can sometimes develop cult-like followings who hang on their every word. Slave Slaves are laborers that are to some degree owned by or legally obligated to serve someone. In societies that keep them, slaves are either treated as lesser life forms, or as valued servants and/or property to be protected. In societies that outlaw slavery, particularly the Free Wastes, slaves are typically looked upon a oppressed prisoners who ought to be freed from their bondage. Soldier A soldier is a member of an organized martial force, often a nation or settlement's official military. Unlike other types of warrior, soldiers are most often trained to work in specific, team-oriented strategies and formations, and are often more disciplined and equipped than their unorganized counterparts. Soldiers are an extension of the faction that employs them, which forms the basis for how they are viewed and treated by others. Ranger Rangers are skilled guides and protectors who help civilized folk interact with the wilderness through one way or another. Some rangers are monster hunters, dedicating their life to protecting people from extraordinary threats when adventurers are not available or aren't trusted to do so. These rangers are especially appreciated by the people they protect. Teacher Teachers instruct others in gaining new knowledge and skills, either for money or as part of their duty to an organization. Teachers are typically respected and valued, both for their useful knowledge and their ability to pass it on. Traver A traver is someone who, through some combination of magic and/or trave stones, guides others through the Trave, allowing them to cross great distances or even travel to other planes almost instantaneously. Competent travers are highly respected and sought after, and many rich individuals prefer to keep personal travers in their constant employ. Vagrant A vagrant is someone with no apparent occupation, who lives off of begging or charity. They are either seen as parasites and pests, or tragic figures in need of help and protection. Vagrants sometimes form beneficial relationships with criminals and adventurers, as they can often be useful spies or temporary, disposable agents. Warrior Warriors fight for a living; whether it is to protect their people, find personal glory, or simply for the love of combat itself. While many occupations could rightly be seen as a subcategory of warrior, those who are defined as warriors are usually done so because no other combat-oriented occupation accurately describes them. Category:Lore